A Tear Of Vermillion
by king of games23
Summary: This is a story of one of my favorite psp games and i wanted to be able to live that life and in this story I am the big brother to our hero Avin and best friend to our buddy Mile as we go on an adventure to reuniting with our sister Emillel its full of adventure and laugh's as well as meeting and losing friends as we go separate ways. So come and join us on our adventure


Chapter 1

Men of the kingdom

(Narrator)

As times of war stopped and peace has returned to the world of El Philden. But the forces of darkness in the form of Octums Apostles has resurfaced and has been causing trouble to locate the next reincarnation of Durga's daughter the spirit of the light goddess that watched over El Philden. But when the Apostles found Durga's daughter the first time they had accidentally killed her so now after 8 years another reincarnation has occurred and the Apostles find themselves at the Cathedral where our future heroes reside.

Come on Eimelle you know we're gonna get in trouble if Mrs. Ollesia shows up her biggest brother who was 12 said to her.

Andre's right Eimelle said "Avin" who was 10 years old and the second oldest of the 3 who had brought the milk for the cat Eimelle had found.

.

I know but i want to help the poor thing it looks like it hasn't eaten or drank anything in days the little 9 year old girl named "Eimelle" said.

Fine but feed your cat and let's go i don't want us to get in trouble said "Andre."

Before long, Oracle Ollesia appears. The children panic at being caught with the smuggled kitten, but Ollesia doesn't seem too concerned with that, yelling at them to take cover.

The cathedral is under attack we must get you children out of here she said.

Under attack by who Sister Ollesia 'Andre asked' but was cut off by the nun.

It doesn't matter who but you need to leave now she said as she was ready to grab Eimelle and Avin while Andre stood in shock that his home was being attacked.

Hehehe leaving so soon the mysterious dark voice said.

Oh no it's you the 'Oracle shouted' Lord Bellias she said.

Yes now hand over Durga's daughter and we will leave he stated or the other 2 will die along with every here.

No i will not allow this said a very booming voice belonging to the great priest, ' Supreme Priest Esperius,

Hahaha 'Bellias chuckled' you old fool it has been 8 years since i saw you last and you want to stand up to me now he said.

Oracle Ollesia get the children out of here while i stall him until the "Sage Of Power" Gawaine shows up Now hurry he shouted launching his " Black Magic" Aqua sphere attack destroying and killing some of Bellias's minions.

As he distracted Bellias the children and Ollesia escaped.

So you will not hand over Durga's daughter fine then feel the Divine power of the dark God Octum 'Bellias shouted' Dark Pulse sphere he said creating several Dark oval shaped spheres of darkness that were launched at the great Priest.

I invoke the shield of defense he said then yelled out Protection and a wall of magic blocked the attack but it was stopped by Bellias who summoned a massive dark sphere that hit the shield breaking it and killing Esperius.

Now to find Durga's daughter and head back to base he told himself.

(Back to our heroes)

what's going on Andre asked as they were running to one of the "Monster kart's" but were stopped by Lord Bellias's henchmen who wore blue mage robes and carried their staff's.

Now that your trapped you will surrender Durga's daughter Lord Bellias's said as he appeared out of nowhere.

What happened to grandpa Esperius you bastard 'Andre' had said to the older man who chuckled.

Boy you will hold your tongue as he raised his hand to cast his (Black magic, dark purge that destroys all and spares nothing) come forth plasma orb he said and shot it at Andre who looked scared at the face of death.

Out of nowhere Sir Gawaine "The Sage of Power " arrived and blocked the blast that was headed for Andre and had the others leave to get to the monster kart that was down a set of stairs and a pathway to the road from the back of the Cathedral to the high road.

Andre, Avin, Oracle Ollesia, and Eimelle finally made it to the monster kart and had gotten in but a dark orb had hit the monster kart and made Eimelle's kitten jump out as we were taking off so her brothers had both jumped out to grab it but were forced back and the kitten had run away leaving the two brothers stuck dodging orbs of darkness.

Damn it i yelled as i told the monster kart to leave and get Eimelle and Oracle Ollesia out of here as another dark orb hit me and knocked me out cold while Avin shouted for me to get back up but was also knocked out right before Sir Gawaine arrived to carry both of us out of harm's way.

(Time skip to Sir Lemuras, the "Sage of Mercy", cottage)

Uh huh where am i the older brother thought as he saw an old man tending to his little brother and saw that his brother had been injured to the point of needing bandages wrapped around both his arms for now.

Hey um mister i asked before i was cut off, please you don't have to be nervous he said i am Sir Lemuras, the "Sage of Mercy ", and i have been entrusted to take care of you and your brother Avin until you can take care of yourselves he said with a smile on his face.

I see so how's my little brother Sir Lemuras i asked him.

He's gonna be alright just a few bruises on his arms but he'll be ok he told Andre who sighed in relief.

Now i need to pick up some food will you join me your brother will not awaken for some time and he is safe here no one will find you or your brother alright he said, and i agreed to help him so we made our way to the village south of Sir Lemuras cottage "Ourt Village".

(Ourt village)

Wow this is a small backwater village "Andre" had said only to get a chuckle from the "Sage of mercy" your right he said but this is also your home now so get along with everyone ok he said.

Yes sir Andre had said back.

Now while i shop you should go walk around and see if you can make friends alright he said.

Ok i told him, as i had walked only 10 feet away and accidentally bumped into one of the village citizens.

Oh i'm so sorry she said my name is Yuzu and it's nice to meet you as she extended her hand to help me up.

If i had to describe the girl i just met she looked beautiful not to mention she looks around my age i thought as i took her hand, she wore a brown shirt under a white cover almost like a "maid outfit" and it was the same for her pants and she wore her hair in a single ponytail and finally she cute too as well.

Oh i'm sorry for staring it's just I've never seen a more beautiful girl then yourself outside the Cathedral and they were no older than my sister i said to her making her blush.

Oh my i haven't had anyone compliment me before thank you she said, so mystery boy can i get a name so i can thank you she said.

Oh i'm Andre Neromaki and me and my little brother Avin have been separated from our sister Eimelle he told her.

Oh i'm so sorry she said is their anything i can do to help you she asked.

No it's fine me and Avin will get strong enough over time i told her.

Oh ok she said looking disappointed but looked up to see Andre pull her into a hug telling her the best thing to help him was to keep up on her work and when our adventure is over I stuttered trying to ask her if she'd go out with me while making her blush.

Oh um yeah sure but don't you dare keep me waiting she said as he turned to leave a small boy that looked 8 popped his head from around the corner, he had blond like gold hair and wore a tan shirt with tan pants and looked very shy.

Hey i said to the boy but as i went to talk with him Sir Lemuras stopped me and said it was time to head back to Avin which i followed suit and left.

Hey Sir Lemuras what is for dinner i asked but he ignored me making a chuckling noise. You will find out soon enough he said.

(Back at Lemuras's cottage)

Avin had woken up to the smell of something cooking and it made him drool. His brother Andre had been chopping wood in the field for winter and noticed an old man cooking food.

Hey who are you he said and where are we he asked the "Sage of Mercy", who turned around and told him about the town south of here as well as the Ourt Festival to celebrate our villages god Nephtys the god of Earth he said.

Oh so are me and my brother going to be in this festival because i really don't want to he said. It's a waste of time i'm worried about my sister and getting back home to the cathedral he said.

I understand son but it's important you make a friend while you can also can you go deliver this letter of thanks to Elder Roan for the vegetables were having for stew he told Avin.

I understand he said and walked along the path to (Ourt Village.)

When Avin had arrived he want straight to the Elder's home to deliver the letter.

Hello is anyone home "Avin" said as he knocked only to accidentally let himself in as he spotted Elder Roan sitting at his table.

Excuse me Elder Roan he said, i came to you to deliver a letter from Sir Lemuras about the vegetables he got from the village.

Ah yes thank you the Elder had said as he went and got a pen and paper.

I am going to write a letter back saying your welcome about the vegetables it shall take some time so go explore "Ourt" the elder said to Avin.

But as Avin was about to leave he spotted a blond haired kid with shiny gold hair brighter than his older brother.

The blond haired kid had been nerves already after meeting the older boy from earlier but as he saw the kid in the elders home he had tried to make himself known but ran from the other boy's site.

Elder who was that? asked Avin as he turned to face Elder Roan who then began to chuckle.

His name is Mike and he's like that because he is the only one in the village that's his age, he's never had friends before said the elders as Avin left the house to be alone.

I don't think I'll be able to get along with him I just want to see my sister, Avin had thought out loud as Mile approached him but then backed off which didn't go unnoticed by Avin who decided to see what was up with the shy kid.

(Later Back at The Cottage of Sage Lemuras)

As Andre and the Sage of Mercy were preparing dinner for the night as Avin had walked in and just sat at the table in silence as he sat the letter Elder Roan wrote to SIr Lemuras on the table.


End file.
